Angel's Bluff
by AngelicAlkyra
Summary: Angel is the shrewd sister of Princess Peach. After their mother had passed Angel moved to the castle to stay with her father and sister. She discovers that Bowser is going on a kidnapping spree, but this time not for Peach but for someone totally new... A Beauty and The Beast kind story...
1. Angel's Vision

A/N: Bowser may be a little oc in this story, but I will try to do my best to make him the way everyone wants him to be. This is meant to more of a Beauty and the Beast kind of story. But I wonder who the beast really is? teehee

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to The Super Mario franchise. Our lovely friends at Nintendo own all the rights to this franchise. I do own Angel

Chapter 1: Angel's Visions

* * *

Ever since my mother died my life has been hell. I had to go and live my father and sister and that was the last thing I had wanted to do. I would rather live by myself in our old mansion at least I would be happy there.

I looked at myself in the mirror, trying to admire my fashion consultant's handy work.

"You look so gorgeous, Princess!" He said to me. He had a valley girl accent in his voice, and he was well…you know….but he is one of my most favorite people in the world. I turned to him and smiled weakly at him.

"Thanks, Sunderland…" I said weakly. Sunderland looked at me in concern.

"What's wrong, Princess?"

My face fell grim,

"You know what's wrong; I'd rather be myself than…_this_…" I said the last word with a hint of venom in it. Sunderland chuckled.

"I made sure I chose something a little more your 'taste'. Besides your breasts are the perfect size for a halter top,"

I blushed at his comment. He was right; my breasts were big for a lady my age and size. They weren't excessively huge, but big enough to show off and be proud. Peachy always said that she was jealous of my chest size.

The size three blue dress that Sunderland had picked out for me was a halter-top gown that flowed down to my knees. It was straight so it could show off my curvy-thin feminine figure. I'd always admired my body, it wasn't exactly perfect but it was beautiful. He also picked out a pair of blue stilettos, and silver crown with blue jewels incrusted in the front of it. It wasn't anything like Peach's or Daisy's crown it was more circular and flat, hugging my hair.

My blonde hair was done up in a neat side bun, with my bangs and a few strands of hair hanging on the left side of my face opposite to the bun itself. Sunderland did a great job making me actually look like a princess. All that was left was my make up and I do that part myself. Knowing Sunderland he would put a lot of make up on me, and I mean a lot. I'd almost look like a hooker when he would be finished.

I just did my make up very plainly I wanted people to see me for myself not some princess who was hiding themselves.

Not to mention any names…_Peach_…..

"Well, Sunny, what do you think?" I said as I posed like a model to him. He almost shed a tear and smiled dreamily at me.

"Princess you look amazing. Princess Peach might actually have some competition tonight!"

I smiled at him; Sunny always knew how to cheer me up!

"Um excuse me, Princess Everdeen the guests are all ready for you and Princess Peach now," a Toad servant had come in to warn me and Sunderland.

I smiled and gave a short bow and he left the room.

"Well shall we, My Lady?" Sunderland said extending his arm out for me. I giggled and looped my arm with his and we walked out of my room and into the main hall.

The Ballroom was packed with individuals from various kingdoms. Of course Princess Daisy was here in her usually yellow dress, Daisy's mother and father was here as well. Several Princes were here, most likely at my father's request for them to meet me.

Since Peach already had a boyfriend, who was a commoner, my father was eager to get me to settle down with a man and be happy.

Nothing would make me happier than for him to just leave me alone…Father just doesn't understand. I need to be free not cooped in some castle all day smiling and waving at the commoners. That was Peach's job.

Deep down I think my father hates me. He never really showed me that he cares about me. Hell he likes Mario and Luigi more than me. That's a fucking insult, how could my poor excuse for my father like them more than me. I'll never find out.

"Angel are you enjoying the ball?" My father walked up and asked me. Just what I needed…

"Yes father," I lied.

"Good, you should go and dance with some of the guests. Make them feel comfortable with our kingdom." My father walked away before I could protest. He really pissed me off sometimes. The one think I hate more than dresses is dancing with someone while in a dress.

"Princess may I have this dance?" a rather good looking Prince from the Kingdom in the Wood areas came up to me offering his hand. I shrugged and took it.

The moment we started dancing he kept talking about how amazing he was and how amazing his kingdom is. He kept asking me if I was listening and if we wanted to go out some time. I just smiled and lowered my eyes passing off for someone who is shy. After we finished our dance he kissed my hand and I curtsied to him and he walked off.

Oh my God! What a self centered bastard!

After five more dances with five more self centered pricks I gave up for the night. I bid my father a good night,

"I'm going to bed, I'm very tired Father," I said plainly. My father looked at me through narrowed eyes and nodded. He didn't have the guts to say anything. I turned around and went towards the main hall exit.

But Peach stopped me before I was free.

"Peach please I'm tired I wanna go to bed," I whined. Peach giggled.

"Having to much fun, Angel?" she said. Peach had a…uh…very high pitched voice. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"You know Pinky I can't believe half of these princes even have even come here tonight. They're all self-centered, spoiled brats. At least you found someone who is kind and loving," I stared over at Mario who was talking to Luigi by the punch bowl. He and Daisy were side by side like they had a thing going on. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Mario is pretty amazing, Angel. One day you'll find someone who will love you for who you really are," Peachy smiled at me sweetly. Her smiles always made me feel better.

"Thanks, sis. You're the best!" I said as I pulled her into a hug. She hugged me back tightly, almost as if she was about to lose me.

"Well goodnight, Blue. Hope you have a good sleep," she let me go and cupped her hands in front of her waist. She was always so proper,

"Night, Pinky. I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow."

I waved goodnight at Mario, Luigi and Daisy and they waved back at me, Daisy blew me kiss and laughed. I laughed a little and blew one back at her. She was always so awesome. At least I knew that I had good friends who love me for who I am, not who they want me to be.

I walked by myself down the main hall way towards my room. As I was about to enter my room my sight became blurry and a sharp pain ripped through my head causing me to whimper in pain. I fell to my knees and held my head in my hands.

A vision had plagued my mind.

**_A land filled with dark creatures hated by humans…_**

**_A huge fortress surrounded by guards and a sea of lava…_**

**_Fire red hair…._**

**_Glowing red eyes…._**

"Princess Everdeen! Are you all right!?" one of the guards saw me on my knees and rushed right to my side. The pain suddenly went away and I came back to reality.

"I'm alright, just a bit of a headache. It'll pass in the morning," I reassured the guard with a smile. He looked at me with disbelief in his eyes, but I'm still a Princess and what I say goes.

As long as I'm the only one there…

The guard walked back to his post which allowed me to quickly slip into my room and lock the door behind me. I didn't want the guard to tell my father and than he come up and play twenty questions with me.

Some people in the mushroom kingdom call me a powerful psychic, because my visions are usually correct. Just as long as the events that lead up to the vision stay the same. If something changes than the vision is considered a 'possible' future.

I read somewhere that they call this person 'See-er'.

Ever since I was little I had this so called 'gift'. The ability to see someone's past, present and possible future. I feel like it is more of a curse than a gift. My mother used to tell me that I should never lose it or even attempt to try and be ride of my gifts. She said it makes me unique to anyone in the kingdom, especially Peach. Peach had some magic abilities but they weren't totally developed yet.

My visions are very irregular, I can't really tell if one is going to plague my head or not, so I had taught myself to be prepared at any moment for a vision to come on.

Another thing I can do is that if I make contact with someone through touching their hand or face, I can see their memories and possibly tell their future. I can project my feelings, thoughts and visions to the person. It was a feeling of gravity, pulling you into that person. Your minds become one with each other, you feel a sort of connection that is as if you were born as one. But as soon as you leave that connection things return to normal. I was thankful I at least had control of that ability. I would be damned if I couldn't control it.

The only thing that really bothered me was the massive headaches and sometimes seizures I get from the visions. There was a time when I was six years old; I had a massive vision about my mother dying when I was older. I ended up having a massive seizure and was hospitalized for two weeks. The doctors said I was lucky I didn't get brain damage. The last seizure I had was about two and a half years ago. I have had one since. Thank the Stars…

I opened the doors to my room and made sure I locked them behind me. I didn't want my father coming in the morning and scolding me for my behavior tonight. Generally he doesn't even step one foot in this room, I'm always in here by myself playing my piano or violin and drawing pictures of my visions.

Speaking of visions…This vision that I had in particular was a very…odd one. Usually the image was clear and I could see who the person was. But I could only see bits and pieces of him and his home. I couldn't tell if it was past, present or future. It was that vague…It almost scares me to even think about it.

Oh stars I need fresh air….

That vision took a lot of energy out of me.

I usually sketch some of the images down on a sketch pad, because I can't always remember it at the top of my head. If I look back at the sketching image on the paper I can remember the vision.

I went over to my desk where all my sketching stuff was. I had left the sketch pad out because I was going to do some more sketching tomorrow. But than I suddenly remembered something. I've been having these same images for the past three days. I flipped through the pad and saw that I had sketched bits and pieces of this man in seven different pages. I flipped to a fresh one and grabbed one my pencils and began to draw the pieces of the images together.

Just as I was sketching another sharp pain ripped through my head. This time more powerful than before.

**_His majestic fire red mane blew in the wind as he stood proudly before the young woman before him. He was about nine feet eight inches tall and she was only five foot eleven inches. _**

**_ His yellow scales glistened in the moon giving him beauty that made her blush and admire him more. His razor sharp teeth mocked her as he pulled his lips back in a devilish smirk. His muscles flexed beneath his scaly skin as he walked towards, closing the space between them. She felt so small and powerless, but at the same time admired him for his unnatural beastly beauty. _**

**_ And those eyes…_**

**_ Those glowing red eyes…as if they were piercing her soul…_**

**_ He extended his had out to her and in a deep growling voice said,_**

**_ "Will you have this dance with me, Princess-?"_**

I gasped as I broke out of the vision. I dropped my pencil and it fell to floor rolling away form me. I rubbed my eyes and looked down at the paper.

"It can't be…"

I had drawn a picture of none other than King Bowser Koopa.

The visions I've been having were about Bowser? King Bowser…The notorious ruler of the Darklands the home of the Koopa kingdom. My heart sank and I realized that I had a vision about someone close to me with him.

But who?

Who could Bowser possibly be asking to dance with him?

And that person blush and be amazed by his presence?

This couldn't possibly be Peach's future….could it?

My thoughts were interrupted by someone tapping on the glass doors of the balcony. My gaze snapped over to the direction. A shadow seeped through the curtains but not enough to be able to tell who it was.

"Listen I'm very tired please come back in the morning. And next time don't climb up the damn balcony!"

The person tapped again.

"Didn't you just hear what I said, Jackass! Come back in the freaking morning!"

The person tapped again. I growled.

"Go away!"

Fucking tapping again. This time I stomped up to the doors and slid them open with so much force I think they might have cracked.

"Listen asshole! I said-…"

I stopped in mid sentence gazed at the person in utter shock. A huge smirk played on his reptilian lips.

"It can't be…"

There standing in front of me, in his nine foot power-house glory was none other than.

"….B-Bowser…"

His smirked turned into an evil devilish one.

"Hello, Princess Everdeen," He said to me coolly.

"Oh shit…."

* * *

Okay end of chapter one. I did not want this to be a Peach/Bowser story. Way too many of those. I had always imagined that Peach had some sort of wild and shrewd sister that no one ever mentioned. So here I am, making a fanfic of it! Lol! Please don't hate me if you don't like it, this is my first Mario fan fiction. R&R no flames please.


	2. Taken

A/N: Angel is 18 years old and Peach is 21. I completely forgot to mention it in the last chapter! Sorry guys!

* * *

Chapter 2: Taken

My mother had always taught me to expect the unexpected. Seeing Bowser on my balcony was defiantly unexpected.

"B-Bowser?" I said. I kicked myself mentally for showing him how afraid I was. I knew he could smell my fear because his snout twisted into an evil smirk.

"Hello there, Princess Everdeen,"

"….W-what-,"

Bowser took stop into my room from the balcony, which caused me to take a few steps back.

"Don't you dare come any closer!" I screamed. He chuckled and stepped closer to me.

One of the guards pounded his fist on my bedroom door.

"_Princess Everdeen! Are you okay!? Open the doors!_"

I began to panic. I was tempted to go and open the doors and let them in so they could trounce this asshole. But at the same time I was intrigued to see what he was going to be up too. I came to a decision,

"I….I'm fine. It's just...a really big BUG…"

"_Yes, Lady Everdeen,_" the guard outside the door was laughing hysterically. If I wasn't in this situation, I would have ran outside and gave him a piece of my mind.

I sighed and turned towards Bowser.

"Shouldn't be in Peach's room instead of mine?" I asked him, trying to sound confident. He raised a brow in curiosity,

"You would think so wouldn't you?" he said plainly crossing his beefy arms.

I noted how his muscles practically bulged in his arms. I had never met Bowser in real life but I did see pictures of him on the television when Peach's been kidnapped. I couldn't help but admire his persistence.

"Than why did you come to my room? You know you won't get much of a reaction if you so called 'collected' me instead of my more popular sister, right?"

Bowser chuckled again, closing his eyes this time.

"Actually, _Angel_," the way he said my name made my skin crawl, "I'm here for _**you**_ believe it or not. I've heard you are more…interesting than Peach is,"

It was my time to smirk,

"Let me guess, you've tried to kidnap Peachy so much and got your ass kicked by Mr. Mario so much you want to try to take someone who won't be missed as much as Peach and who won't put up that much of a fight?" I could almost roll on the floor and laugh. Bowser's smirk turned into a frown and he glared at me,

Score one for me!

"I would watch what you say around me, girly, that's if you expect to live for the next five minutes,"

Anger began to flare within me. Did he just call…girly? Girly? The exact opposite of what I was.

"First of all, you do not tell me what to do and SECOND of all never and I mean never call me 'Girly',"

Bowser smirked again,

"Did I touch a nerve, Princess?" he said as he walked closer to me. I backed away further, I was still frightened by him, but I didn't want him to notice.

"You stay away from! You hear me?" I said to him.

I back right into the doors. In the movies the girl would open the door and dash down the hallway as the bad guy chases her. But I'm not like that…Maybe I should make things a little more interesting. The only thing I will have to do is make sure that I don't lose myself again.

Or the worst possible that can happen right now.

Another vision….

"Why me Bowser? Why not Peach?" I asked as I pressed my bottom to the door. Bowser stopped about two feet in from of me, still painfully close.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Girly,"

I growled again. He said it again,

"So this can go two ways, princess, One: You come with me willingly without any resistance what so ever. Or two: resist and make things a lot more difficult for yourself-,"

"I'm not going to scream,"

Bowser looked at me like I had just said a bad word.

"What did you say?"

"I said I'm not going to scream, or even attempt to fight you,"

"Interesting…" Bowser scratched his chin in thought.

"If you want to take me than go ahead and do it while I'm not attempting to resist. I'm not like Peach, I don't scream or fight. This is your only chance Koopa,"

Bowser's smirk came back and he held his left hand out for me too take.

"Well then shall we go than, My Lady?" He said in a gentlemen like tone. I almost smiled at his tone.

I stepped forward closing the space between us and placed my hand in his. His hand was surprisingly smooth, for it being all scaly. I would have expected it to be dry and crusty.

"Wait," I said suddenly.

Bowser looked at me with a hint of annoyance.

"What is it?" he said with a growl.

"I need to grab some things before we go. You know like some cloths...and personal things..."

Bowser chuckled and shook his head walking out my balcony door. I scurried around my room grabbing everything that I would need. I would probably be in the Dark lands for a long time so I packed my most comfortable cloths. Sketchbooks for when I get visions and of course my violin. Oh and of course I will be starting my cycle in a couple of weeks so I had to (of course) take feminine essentials.

As I made my way towards the balcony Bowser was already waiting in his clown copter. His fingers tapping his bicep, signing impatience.

"Sorry..." I said weakly. He shrugged and grabbed my bag. I hopped on the balcony railing and climbed in the clown copter.

"You'd better hold onto something, Girly," he said with a chuckle.

I growled loudly. This was going to be a long night...

The Next Morning in the Mushroom Kingdom 

"My King, he has taken her. Just as you said he would," the King's advisor, Raymond said to King Toadstool in the board room. The mushroom kingdoms elder's and the King's advisors were all gathered around the court table.

"Good, I have asked you all here to discuss our course of action concerning my daughter Angel Everdeen. Her powers are beginning to become more unstable everyday for the past three months. I do not wish to treat her like this anymore. Is there a point in which I can actually treat her as my daughter,"

The leader of the elders stood up and pulled his hood down off of his head, revealing a very old and shriveled up man.

"My King, this is necessary for your daughter to become like this. If we are ever to defeat King Bowser's tyranny we will have to destroy him at his source. By taking the young Everdeen, he will have sealed his own doom." The others elders nodded to each.

"I do not think this is a good idea Elders. Angel is my daughter, and I do not want to cause an all out war with them! We would never win!" King Toadstool slammed his fists on the table.

The four elders all stood up, their eyes beginning to glow red.

"You dare question us, King. You know you can defy the elder court. We control everything in this land. You would be wise to keep that in mind,"

The King took his hands off of the table and lowered his head. For as long as he could remember the Elders had always been the voice of reason in the kingdom. Everyone listened to them and everyone obeyed them. No one would ever go against them out of pure fear. They had mystical powers beyond imagination. Even the king feared them,

"Yes of course. Forgiveness Elders..."

"Very good." The Leader, Adam, sat back down; the others did as well. "With Bowser gone the Darklandians will not know how to handle the loss of their powerful king. Angel will destroy them all as well. We have seen this and we are certain, Angel is the savoir of our kingdom."

The King nodded and looked down at the table.

'My Angel...please forgive me...'

Sunderland was outside the board room listening to everything that was happening. He could not believe what they were discussing. Being an ex-Darklandian himself, he knew what would happen if King Bowser was to ever die. There would be an all-out war between the kingdoms. Between the advancements of war and machines that the Koopa's had, the mushroom kingdom wouldn't stand a chance. The Elders were up to something, and it had to do with Angel.

"I'm not going to sit around and let them try to manipulate Angel like this. She does not deserve to be a monster like they are..." Sunderland whispered to himself.

'That means I will have to go back to the Darklands...'

With that Sunderland spun and hurried to Angel's room.

Angel's POV

I had never been able to sleep over at any friends houses when I was little. There was something spooky about sleeping in someone else's bed.

Sleeping in Bowser's castle was one of the worst experiences I had ever had. Don't get me wrong the bed was unbelievably comfortable, one of the softest beds I have ever slept on. Be the thing is...I kept thinking about that stupid vision. I didn't even get a hours sleep. it was awful. I shouldn't it bother me so much. I was worse than when I predicted my mothers death years ago and after that I suffered a massive seizure.

To be honest I was frightened...

I sat on the edge of this huge king size bed pondering about what happened the previous night before. Not much happened since we left. The ride here was really quiet, we never said a word to each other. He ordered his servants to escort me to my room and now here I am.

"God damn it! Why can't I stop thinking about that stupid vision! I can't believe it's bothering me..." I let out a huge breath and looked down at my feet.

I began to think back to (again) last nights vision. I couldn't figure out who the person was I was seeing through. It couldn't have been me...I can't see my future. No matter how much I tried I always see someone else's future not mine. It had to be Bowser's or Peach's future I was seeing not mine.

The more I thought about it the more it pissed me off and frightened me. I'm just not going to think about it anymore.

**Knock, Knock, Knock**

"Yes?" I asked looking towards the door.

A small, green shelled koopa opened the doors of my room and walked in. He bowed to me and said,

"My Lady, King Bowser wishes to see you in his throne room after breakfast. We have breakfast prepared for you in here," The koopa clapped his hands and three more Koopa's wearing chefs hats came in with a foot cart. It was beginning to smell delicious in here.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Sorry this chapter took me so long to write. I have been very busy lately and I also had writers block. R&R light critique is encouraged.

I added the fact that there is an Elder council in the mushroom kingdom. I did it to add more drama and possibly an enemy in the future. Tell me if you like the idea or not, I'm hoping or some light critique to help me out :) thanks!

P.S: Thanks to those who have added this story to their favorite and reviewed my first chapter! You all get a huge hug!


End file.
